Shadow: Freedom to Roam
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: En la epoca de sus veinte años, cuando la luna llena era de un extraño color azul y se habia presentado ya dos veces en el mes, se decidio a hacer lo que casi ninguna bruja joven se atreveria. Darle vida a un Onieroi


**Notas del autor:** Les digo desde ahorita que esto contiene mucha mitologia griega, así que cuidado, si no saben algo esperen hasta leer lo ultimo, ahi les explicare algunas cositas, si no entienden algo más preguntarme directamente y yo les ilustrare.

* * *

_**Shadow: Freedom to Roam.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Abre los ojos_

_estoy listo para salir, _

_llevame a la luz..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**01 - Dance**_

En la epoca de sus veinte años, cuando la luna llena era de un extraño color azul y se habia presentado ya dos veces en el mes, se decidio a hacer lo que casi ninguna bruja joven se atreveria.

Volver una sombra a la vida no era algo que se hiciese seguido, pero tampoco era imposible y habia varias condiciones que tenian que cumplirse, y ella había esperado y estudiado mucho para conseguirlo. Darle cuerpo, alma y caracter a una sombra era casi como dar a luz solo que en vez de parirlo este lo moldearias con tus propias manos y tu propio cuerpo en ua danza. Esta sombra seria tu compañero, tu vida, y como el nombre decia "tu sombra" pues estaria a tu lado en todo momento, él no puede vivir sin ti y tú sin él.

Con un solo objetivo se dirigio al bosque de la noche. Cuando llego a las orillas del lago del cazador -el cual se llamaba asi por reflejar la luna, y en si a la diosa artemisa-, eran las dos con cuarenta y cinco. Respiro profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se consentraba, aquel ritual era brujeria avanzada. Ni buena ni mala. Arriesgada y poco confiable. Pero se arriesgaria, ahora nadie podia detenerla pues su campo de proteccion les impedia encontrarla y romper su concentracion. Era su momento, traeria a la vida al hombre que rondaba sus sueños cada noche, que la llamaba en susurros y la tocaba como si fuese algo preciado, traeria a la vida a aquel ser que la protegia en sueños y le entregaba la llave de la puerta de Cuerno.

Un _**Oniros**_ animal.

Tan pronto idealiso a su "sombra", siguio su camino mientras en su mente recitaba un pequeño conjuro de agua. Cuando su pie toco la superficie sin undirce continuo caminando hasta el centro donde se reflejaba perfectamente la luna azul, llenandose de todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo, llenandose de un aire frio que la noche le invitaba a respirar para relajarse.

-Te invoco en esta noche, donde Erebo y Nyx son mis testigos- una corriente fuerte de viento la envolvio y la luna fue cubierta por una tenue manta oscura.- te doy mi sangre como prueva de mi lealtad, y te ofresco mi virginidad como pago- La tela suelta de su provocativo vestido se alzo de tal manera que no tocaba el agua y flotaba en el aire.-yo, Nicte Orcot invoco a Skoll, a el "_Deborador de Estrellas_"- y con un giro de su pie en el agua, pequeñas gotas de esta se alsaron en el aire.

El baile estaba lleno de movimientos suaves, fragiles. Cada vuelta habia que la tela volara hacia el cielo y bajara de una manera ran ritmica y magica. cada caricia en su cuerpo, esparcia un poco de las gotas de agua en su cuerpo, haciandola brillar acon luz de luna. Cuando el viento la acogio en sus brazos el agua se movia conforme los movimientos de las telas, el agua saltaba y se movia ritmicamente, y dentro de una pequeña oleada de agua se diviso una figura humana.

Sin detenerse, Nicte bailo alrededor de esté enredandolo por momentos entre las telas transparentes. a cada paso, a cada movimiento, la sombra tomaba fuerza. Este movia sus manos y cuerpo al compas de ella, y mientras la acariciaba debaja su cuerpo humendo, frio, sencible. Siguendo su baile al compas del viento, Nicte se alejo dando algunos giros con paso largo, suave, como si estuviera incitando a su acompañante a seguirla.

_Un cuerpo fisico_.

Un pequeño torvellino de tierra y hojas envolvio la Figura de agua, esta se volvio lodosa. Tan pronto se acerco a ella, Nicte lo envolvio entre la fina tela de seda Morada, acariciando mientras a su paso el cuerpo de lo que seria su amante.

En su mente lo idealizaba -como el se le había presentado inumerable de veces- de piel levemente morena, de compleccion fuerte y delgado, alto, de facciones maculinas y juveniles, su cabello rebelde como solo él sabia serlo, castaño con tonos miel...

Pudo pensar el todo menos en sus ojos...

El color, la forma, jamas los vio, pero poco le importo en ese momento, algo en ella le decia que sus ojos eran de un color embriagante, profundo. Que solo la mirarian a ella de tal modo que la hiciera estremecer, que aun sin verlo sabria que ÉL la estaba viendo

Cuando hubo terminado de envolverlo perfectamente, de alejo. Y en una vuelta jugetona, cogio un poco de aire y llevo su mano en un pequeño puño hasta la altura de su boca, cuando este se abrio, ella dejo escapar el aire que rapidamente se combino con un polvo extraño.

Fuego azul... Con pasos rapidos, los encerro a ambos en un circulo de fuego.

-Ven a mi- Dijo dansando cerca del fuego, acariciandolo de vez en cuando y llevandose el calor a su cuerpo.

Un fuego que no quema, que no lastima, fuego puro.

_Un alma_.

La silueta de un hombre sobresalto entre las llamas apricionandola entre sus brazos. Fuerte y salvaje. Caliente.

_Liberame..._- Demando una voz en su cabeza.

Este depocito un beso en el inicio de sus pechos cerca de su brazo izquierdo. Aquel beso la quemo, la sensacion era la misma a la de una quemadura, grito un poco, adolorida. Cuando la solto, esta trastavillo un poco y al bajar un poco su mirada se encontro con una marca en forma de estrella.

_Era él_.

Esta vez se acerco a las llamas con paso lento, y la misma figura se aparecio frente a ella. Con un leve temblor en sus manos, las extendio hacia el rostro de el y lo beso. Lo dejo absorver parte de su alma y ella todo un poco de la de él.

Un movimiento peligroso. Porque la smbra podia tomar mas de tu alma y morir quedando atrapada en un espacio que al cual no pertenecia. es por eso que pocas se arriesgaban.

Cuando el beso fue roto, tomo la mano no corporea y lo saco del fuego. Lo puso frente al caparason vacio que aun se encontraba envuelto y con un leve movimiento de sus manos, lo empujo dentro.

... La tela comenzo a incendiarse por completo...

-¡Dime tu nombre!-Grito tan pronto las llamas dejaron escapar un quejido.

El agua, el viento, la tierra y el fuego se unieron en un solo cuerpo por un momento, purificandolo, limpiandolo. Cuando la magia se desvanecio segundos despues, la tela que antes se estaba incendiando dejo de hacerlo, quedando intacta.

Cuando esta callo al piso, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos negros con una profundidad del color del mar. Unos ojos azules tan oscuros y tan penetrantes, que la hicieron estremecer.

-Yo soy Skoll-

* * *

_**Artemisa -**_ es la diosa cazadora y la representacion de la luna y la virginidad.

_**Oniros (Oneiroi) - **_son dioses menores del sueño.

Según Homero los Oniros vivían en las oscuras playas del extremo occidental del Océano, en una caverna del Érebo.

Los dioses les enviaban sueños a los mortales desde una de las dos puertas allí situadas: los sueños auténticos surgían de una puerta hecha de cuerno, mientras que los sueños falsos se abrían paso desde una puerta hecha de marfil.

Tambien se les considera los protectores del sueño.

* * *

Bueno solo les dire que todo esto se me ocurrio mientras estaba en el camion de vuelta a casa despues de haber pasado como 5 horas en un hospital. Y les sere super honesta, escribir sobre Skoll y sobre nicte me exita mucho (en el buen sentido, pervertidos)

espero les alla gustado, y creanme tendra conti mas rapido de lo que creen, pero creo q solo tendra 6 capis, no mas.

¿Quien sabe?


End file.
